1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assembled structure, specifically, to an assembled structure in which it can be easily confirmed that an attachment member has been properly attached to a member that receives attaching.
2. Related Art
A three-point seatbelt apparatus that is widely used in conventional passenger vehicles restrains the body of a passenger seated in the driver seat or passenger seat of a vehicle with a long belt-shaped webbing belt. Such an apparatus is provided with: a webbing windup device fixed at one side of the seat to the body of the vehicle; an anchor member fixed to the vehicle body in the vicinity of the webbing windup device; and a through-anchor attached to a center pillar of the vehicle above the webbing windup device. The base end portion of the webbing belt is latched to the spool of the webbing windup device and the leading end portion of the webbing belt is locked to the anchor member. The webbing belt is pulled out upwards from the spool of the webbing windup device, passes through a slit in the through-anchor, is folded back downwards, inserted through a slit in a tongue plate, and then reaches the anchor member.
A buckle device to which the tongue plate is engageable is fixed to the side opposite to the webbing windup device, with the seat of the vehicle body positioned between them.
The passenger seated in the seat pulls the tongue plate and pulls out the webbing belt from the webbing windup device, wraps it around his/her body, and next engages the tongue plate to the buckle device so as to hold the tongue plate. Thereby, the webbing belt is worn on the body.
In recent years, the backseats of many commercial vehicles have been adapted so that the position of the backseat can be changed in accordance with the number of passengers or the forms of cargoes to be carried, such as the seatback being dropped to the side opposite to that of the seat cushion so as to be made completely flat, or the seatback being made to turn until overlapping the seat cushion.
When the backseat of such a commercial vehicle is equipped with the three-point seatbelt apparatus such as found in the front seat, the portion of the webbing belt of the seatbelt apparatus between the through-anchor and the anchor member may get in the way of changing the arrangement of the backseat.
In a seatbelt apparatus corresponding to a backseat, a configuration is considered so that when the arrangement of the backseat is changed, the leading end portion of the webbing belt is detached from the anchor member and the webbing belt is wound up until the leading end portion thereof reaches the vicinity of the through-anchor, thereby it does not interfere with changing the arrangement of the backseat.
Embodiments have been considered for this type of seatbelt apparatus, such as one where a second tongue plate is provided at the leading end portion of the webbing belt and a connector buckle device that engages to the second tongue plate is attached to the anchor member. Examples of such connector buckle devices are recited in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. S58-15807 and S62-97501.
In the normal state of a seatbelt apparatus having the above-described configuration, the second tongue plate is engaged to the connector buckle device and the webbing belt is connected to the anchor member. When changing the arrangement of the backseat, all that needs to be done is for the engagement between the second tongue plate and the connector buckle device to be released.
The buckle device and the connector buckle device used in this seatbelt apparatus have a lock piece provided in a housing. This is configured so that by engaging the tongue plate inserted into the housing to the lock piece, movement of the tongue plate in the pullout direction of the housing is restricted. In order to remove the tongue plate from the buckle device and the connector buckle device, a release button provided at the surface of the housing is pressed or made to slide in a predetermined direction, whereby the engagement between the lock piece and the tongue plate is released.
In the buckle device and connector buckle device, the release button is usually biased, with a spring member such as a plate spring, towards a engaging position where the lock piece and the tongue plate are engaged. This is made so that the release button does not inadvertently enter the releasing position and the engagement between the lock piece and the tongue plate is not released.
If, however, the spring member is not properly attached to the housing, a problem occurs in that the release button is not biased towards the engaging position. And regardless of this problem, until now it has been difficult to confirm whether the spring member is properly attached in the housing either visually or with a simple mechanical sensor.